Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x+y = 3$ $-8x-4y = 2$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+y = 3$ $y = -2x+3$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-8x-4y = 2$ $-4y = 8x+2$ $y = -2x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.